


Confessions

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shiro likes Slav being a whackjob, Weddings, Wingman Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro tells Keith something important.





	Confessions

"Keith, I have a confession to make. It's Slav I've really loved all along," sahd Shiro. Keith gasped.

"Shiro! All this time, have you secretly been a tsundere?!"

"Maybe? All I know is I wanna spend the rest of my life with that paranoid wreck riding my head and babbling about alternate realities nonstop. I think it's my fetish," Shiro said. Keith shrugged.

"Hey, whatever makes your dick hard. Want me to be your wingman when you confess?"

"Sure."

So Keith helped Shiro propose to Slav and they lived happily ever after. And Keith hooked up with James at their wedding, realizing James had only been a douche cause he secretly wanted Keith to dominate his ass.


End file.
